


In Paris

by Lovedmoviesb



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fix It Fic, they deserved all the good things in the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27097240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovedmoviesb/pseuds/Lovedmoviesb
Summary: Hannah and Owen find themselves in a better place.
Relationships: Hannah Grose/Owen Sharma
Comments: 9
Kudos: 45





	In Paris

Hannah Grose woke up one day to find herself in a better place. _A Batter Place_ to be precise. She’d argued half-heartedly for a less comical name, but Owen won out. 

He had a trick of doing that. Hannah didn’t mind it. 

There were a world of arguments that Owen had won, employing a charm that she once didn’t even think was possible to turn her eyes towards all that was bright and beautiful in this world. It took months to convince her to leave Bly, but they hadn’t looked back, embarking on a journey to try all they’d been denied. Owen loved the journey, the tastes, the scents, the sugary sweet lurking just out of sight. To Owen, the world was a wonderful place, ripe for the tasting. 

Hannah had to admit that he was right. 

“Love.” Owen called to her, flour-streaked and jubilant.

Once a charming and flirtatious nickname, the term had taken on significance. Love was what was between them long before it ever left her lips. It was love that drove him to stand before her at midnight in the kitchen after a long day of work, brandishing a spoon and smiling as though there was nowhere on Earth he’d rather be. 

“Owen,” she answered with a grin of her own.

Once upon a time, she used to temper her emotions, holding in her joy until it burst out of her. That was another time, another place. She was another woman now. 

“Taste this,” he bid her. It was a familiar request, and one she was eager to fulfill. 

She opened obediently, setting her wine glass down to give this her full attention. He watched her, dark irises dilated. She adored that intensity, the passion with which he approached all things. 

Hannah fluttered her eyes shut, reluctant to stop looking at him, but determined to give a thoughtful review. The sweetness hit her first as it so often did, cinnamon and sugar bursting on the surface of her tongue. Tartness crept in to chase it, sending tingles down the back of her throat. There were lesser flavors there, spices and fruit, the hint of something that might have been alcohol. 

“Nutmeg,” she hazarded her guess. “Apples obviously. And… lemon with….pear?”

Hannah popped one eye open to find him beaming with pride. 

“What else?” Owen bounced on the balls of his feet, offering her another bite. 

“Bourbon,” she identified it at last. 

“Try it with the wine,” he urged. “The good port.”

He reached for the bottle, uncorking it with a flourish. 

“You do know how to spoil a lady,” Hannah leaned against him while he poured them each a healthy measure. “What are we celebrating?” She questioned, raising her glass. 

He lifted his high, clinking them together. “Tarte Aux Pommes,” he announced grandly. “And dessert in the most beautiful city in the world, with the most beautiful woman.”

Hannah abandoned the dessert and the wine, seizing instead on the opportunity in front of her. The apple was sweeter still on Owen’s lips. 

“I love you,” she whispered against his mouth. 

Owen grinned, a lovely flush spreading across his umber cheeks. 

“I know,” he assured her. “Why do you think I brought out the good wine?”

She laughed and drank, watching as he assembled the tart, chattering as was his habit. It found its way into the oven and his arm found its way around her shoulders. He leaned down, nuzzling his cheek into hers. She giggled at the way his beard tickled her smooth skin. 

“I love you too,” Owen told her. 

“We should get married,” Hannah suggested, wrapping her arms around him. “Don’t you think?”

He chuckled, holding her close. “I was thinking you might never ask.”

They stayed that way in each other’s embrace, content as the kitchen filled up with a sugary sweet aroma. 

Yes, Hannah thought to herself. A batter place indeed. 

  
  



End file.
